


纯白之誓

by zanthoxylum



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthoxylum/pseuds/zanthoxylum
Summary: 盖勒特手上的力道却一点也没松。“阿尔。”他慢慢地叫了一声他的名字，狡黠地眨了眨眼睛：“我帮你吧？”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	纯白之誓

纯白之誓

盖尔这两天有些奇怪。

阿不思舔了一口勺子上的冰激凌，用眼角的余光偷看盖勒特。

他这两天晚上总是早早就回巴沙特姑婆家了，连星星也不和他一起看。明明前两天还是他自己说的，要开始教自己如何用天琴星座和赫拉克勒斯右手的相对位置预言他们未来的友谊。

未来的友谊。

想到这里，阿不思垂下眼睫，闷闷地又舔了口勺子。

他发现自己好像……不太喜欢这个单词。

餐后甜点吃完了，阿不思挥舞了一下魔杖，杯盘碗筷跳着舞飞进了厨房。他攥着魔杖站在原地，有些紧张地看着盖勒特：“今天，你……”

“谢谢你的甜点。”盖勒特甚至没有听他要说什么，只是对着门口的穿衣镜稍稍整理了一下领子，然后朝阿不思点了下头，头也不回地走了。

14岁的阿丽安娜拽着哥哥的手臂，怯生生地问：“阿尔阿尔，盖尔去哪里啦？你们今天也不去看星星了吗？”

“大概是吧。”阿不思摸摸她的头发，闷闷地说：“他回家去了。”

将妹妹哄睡着后，阿不思亲了亲她的脸颊，替她把被子掖好，回了自己的小屋。

小屋不算很大，到处都塞着书。变形术的学校教材看起来最新，因为他尤其擅长这门课，不怎么复习就可以轻松掌握全部知识；黑魔法防御的被翻得最多，因为他总想找出更好的应对方法，在上边写了很多批注。这些批注在认识了盖勒特之后飞速增加了，因为盖勒特教会了很多他从未听过的咒语。他承认，他教的那些咒语其实看上去不太好——或者说非常不好，甚至可以归类为黑魔法。但他觉得盖勒特说的对：“你首先要认识它们，才能懂得如何防御并超越它们。”

桌上摆满了写着各种草稿的纸张。每天照顾妹妹消耗了他大量的精力和时间，看书、整理知识并撰写论文大概是他现在能做的唯一一件和魔法研究相关的事。他之前还没想过毕业旅行之后要从事什么工作，但现在看来，向学术杂志投稿大概是唯一的出路了。

不过最近，桌上的纸张渐渐多了占卜学的内容。毫无疑问，这些都是盖勒特影响下的结果。上学期间，除了算数占卜他可以正常应付之外，占卜学他一直听得云里雾里。当然啦，他能看懂书上讲的知识，能背下来茶叶渣组成月亮形状的时候会发生糟糕的事——但说实话，他从来没信过这个。毕竟，茶叶渣组成圆形，和生活中那些糟糕的事，你根本不可能说出哪个更常见，对吧？而盖勒特不是，他预言事情好像根本不需要借助物质，他最多看看星星，或者某天做了梦醒来，就能说出未来要发生什么事。

想到盖勒特，阿不思坐在书桌前咬着笔头。他最近是不太想理自己吗？白天在一起看书的时候倒还好，可一到了晚上，往常都是一起研究星空的时间，他就连看都不愿意看自己。

他到底哪里做错了呢？

还是说，其实是他最近身体不舒服，而自己没有发现？

想到这里，他写了张纸条。

你还好吗？想和你去看星星。可以的话，让Greta捎回一张糖纸。

你的，阿不思

Greta是一只可爱的小猫头鹰。一个多星期以来，他们在不得不各自回家之后，若无心入睡，都靠她保持联络。阿不思抚摸了它两下，低声说：“帮我看看盖尔好吗？我有点担心他。”

Greta亲昵地啄了一下他的手指。

等待的时间里，阿不思逼迫自己看了两行新购入的《亚伯拉罕炼金术考》。可他很快发现自己根本没有在看，因为他的目光从那些纠结在一起的字母上滑过去，等看下一行的时候，他就把上一行讲了什么全忘了。

Greta很快回来了。阿不思摘下纸条，发现根本就是自己写的那一张。

怎么回事呢？Greta看起来好像有点生气。小小的猫头鹰扑棱着翅膀跳来跳去，似乎是送了一趟信，结果连人都没见着。

难道真的出什么事情了吗？阿不思觉得自己应该去看看。可已经这么晚了，他要以什么理由敲门呢？

纠结了一阵，他拿起魔杖，原地幻影移形进了盖勒特的房间。

盖勒特好像真的不在房间里。

不对。

屋子里有种不寻常的潮湿，他很快意识到可能是卫生间传过来的水汽。盖尔在洗澡吗？可是为什么一点动静都没有？难道在浴室里昏倒了？

阿不思没来得及多想，轻声念了句咒语，卫生间的门就自己弹开了。

阿不思惊呆了。

盖勒特也惊呆了。

两个人都惊呆了，呆呆地对视了至少五秒。

盖勒特坐在浴缸里，身体浸没在水中，什么也没穿。

盖勒特回过神来，强装镇定地坐直了身。“有什么事吗？”他这样问。

“没有。”阿不思听到自己的声音干干的，活像被什么人打了。“我……我以为你身体不舒服。给你送了信你也没有回复。就来看看。”

“哦。”盖勒特喉结滚动了一下，镇定地说：“我没事。你到屋子里等我一下吧。我这就穿好衣服出来。”

盖勒特的屋子里陈设并不多，毕竟这是巴沙特姑妈家的客房，不是他自己的卧室。阿不思坐在盖勒特单人床的外沿，脸烧得通红。

盖尔刚才，是在干什么呀……

阿不思毕竟也十八岁了。虽然他自己对这个不怎么热衷，但他知道有些男孩子是会经常做这种事。他只是从来没想过，原来盖尔也会这样……事实上，他从来没把别人和这些事情联系在一起过。在他时刻牢记礼貌的天才脑瓜里，对一个人偷偷想这些事，该是多么失礼的冒犯呀。

卫生间的门再次打开，阿不思腾得从床沿弹起来。他低着头，很是拘束地说：“你……要休息了吗？”

“嗯。”他听见盖勒特低低地答应了一声。

“那……我先回去了。”阿不思握住魔杖，想要幻影移形。

“等一下。”盖勒特截住了阿不思的手腕。“为什么不看我？”

“呃……没有。”阿不思躲着盖勒特的目光。

“讨厌我了吗？”盖勒特问。

阿不思吸了一口气，抬头和盖勒特对视。“没有。我……我只是……”感到非常尴尬。

盖勒特歪着头看着他，扁了扁嘴。“你脸红什么？难道你没有做过这种事？我被你撞破了好事还没脸红呢，你倒先不好意思了。”

阿不思张了张口，又闭上了。

“你还真的没做过呀？不可能吧？”盖勒特好像发现了新大陆一样，好奇地眨了眨眼睛，脸突然贴得极近，认真地观察着阿不思颤抖着的睫毛。

阿不思觉得自己的呼吸在变得急促。最糟的是，他好像……好像……好像起反应了。

他慌乱地退后了一步，再次避开了目光。盖勒特握着他手腕的手突然变得很烫很烫，他感觉浑身都在冒热气。他挣扎了一下。

盖勒特手上的力道却一点也没松。“阿尔。”他慢慢地叫了一声他的名字，狡黠地眨了眨眼睛：“ **我帮你吧？** ”

“哈啊。”阿不思抓着床单，急促地喘息了一声。

他们两个正挤在盖勒特的单人床上。阿不思面对着墙壁，嘴里咬着枕头的尖角；盖勒特侧躺在他身后，一手揽着他的腰，另一手……正握着他的……

盖勒特灼热的呼吸全洒在阿不思的后颈，这让阿不思的肩一直在颤。他觉得这样不对，很不对，哪里都不对——可盖勒特的手指那么灵活，让他的大脑根本无法思考。

“阿尔，阿尔。”盖勒特的声音好像和白天听到的不太一样。他平常说话时，声音都是清越爽朗的；现在却带着点沙哑，传入耳朵里的时候，让阿不思耳朵痒痒的。

于是他瑟缩了一下肩膀。下体因此在盖勒特手中滑动了一下，他没忍住又轻叫了一声。

盖勒特敏锐地捕捉到了这个细节。“喜欢我这样吗？”盖勒特凑近阿不思的耳朵，低低地问。

阿不思紧紧地闭着眼睛，一声不吭。

“啊！”阿不思身体突然弹了一下。因为盖勒特竟然……用舌尖舔了他的耳朵！

他睁开眼睛看向盖勒特，眼神里写满了惊慌。

盖勒特眨了眨眼，思考了一下。

然后低下头，舌尖钻入了阿不思的耳道。

阿不思觉得自己魂魄出窍了。他在盖勒特手里颤抖着，硬的像块烙铁。之前他也有过这种反应，但他每每都是忽视掉，强迫自己不去想脑中自动冒出来的某个人；可现在盖勒特掌控着他的身体，陌生的快感让他头皮发麻。

没有任何一种书籍教过他，这种情况下该怎么办。

盖勒特突然把他的身体扳过来。他们现在面对面侧躺着，盖勒特一双异瞳好像蒙着一层雾气，雾气的后面又好像烧着一团火。

浑身的热度好像要将阿不思烧坏。他艰难地把手放在盖勒特的肩膀，用力地推了推：“不行，盖尔，这样不对……”

“有什么不对？”盖勒特突然亲了一口他的嘴唇，“我以为……你也是喜欢我的？”

“喜，喜欢？也？”阿不思差点呛住。

之前每一次身体出现这种反应，他脑子里就会蹦出盖勒特的身影。事实上他这几天一直为这件事难过——每次盖勒特不理他早早回去，他都觉得是不是自己不小心表露出了什么，让盖勒特讨厌了。可刚刚……盖勒特居然说，“也”？

“阿尔，我喜欢你。”盖勒特慢慢地说，“我这几天每天都想着你自慰。”他这样说着，拇指轻轻蹭了蹭阿不思下体顶端的小口。那里正渗出一点点透明的体液。

“从我们第一次看星星那次我就感觉到了。”盖勒特突然松开了阿不思的下体，握住了他的手。“我难受了好几天呢。每次一和你看星星，我就想把你按在草地里。可我以为你不喜欢我，我怕你讨厌我，就没敢。所以这几天我就不陪你看星星了。每次从你家吃完餐后甜点回来，我都会躲在浴缸里想着你射出来。”

阿不思呆呆地听着盖勒特说，浑身僵硬得像一块石头。

“早知道我碰你你是这种反应……我真该见你的第一天就和你做。”话音落下，盖勒特抓住阿不思的手，一把按在了两个人贴在一起的下体上。

“啊！”阿不思抖着嗓子叫了一声。盖勒特轻轻地亲吻着他的嘴唇，舌尖偷偷探进去，和阿不思的舌尖碰了碰。身下的手牵引着他的，同时在两个人的性qi上滑动。

阿不思闭上眼睛，大脑里天人交战。盖勒特的下体烫得出奇，紧紧贴着他的，好像要把他一起烧化了；可是、可是他们怎么能在晚上偷偷做这种事呢？他应该努力克制自己，赶紧停下来才对……

“阿尔。我喜欢你。”

好嘛。

防线彻底崩溃啦。

“我们以后每天都这样好不好？我每次都会让你舒服的，我发誓。比今天还要舒服。舒服的多的多的多。”盖勒特蹭着阿不思的身体，迷离的眼神和低哑慵懒的嗓音让人浑身发软，轻轻抚摸着阿不思射出过一次的下体。

阿不思瘫软在床上闭着眼睛，脸颊烧得通红。

然后几乎微不可察地——

点了点头。

-the end.


End file.
